deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusalka Schwägelin
Anna Maria “Rusalka” Schwagelin is an antagonist in the visual novel and anime Dies irae. Schwagelin was accused of witchcraft by her village in 18th century Germany, leading to her imprisonment and torture. However, before she could be executed, a mysterious benefactor gave her the diary of Elizabeth Bathory, a “Relic” or “Ahnenerbe” fused to her soul with a form of magic known as Die Ewigkeit, allowing her to gain immense power by absorbing the souls of the dead. At the same time the mysterious benefactor encouraged Anna to become the monster they accused her of being. Over the next two hundred years, Anna used her power to torture and murder countless victims and used sorcery to artificially expand her lifespan. At some point, Anna took up the name Rusalka, after the Slavic water demon known for dragging men down to their deaths, much as she did. During the Second World War, Rusalka met Nazi occultist Reinhard Heydrich and was inducted into his occultist organization, the Longinus Dreizen Orden. Rusalka would serve in this capacity throughout the war and would survive the Battle of Berlin, her magic making her body nigh-indestructible by conventional weapons, though she did not “ascend” with Heydrich at the end of the battle. Instead, Rusalka lay in wait with those members of the LDO left behind, killing and torturing more victims until the LDO reunited in Suwahara City in Japan in the year 1995, in order to prepare to conduct the ritual to revive Heydrich and pave the way for him to ascend to godhood, but was betrayed by Beatrice von Kircheisen and attacked by a group of assassins who succeeded in temporarily removed the "armor" of her Ewigkeit- making her vulnerable to normal bullets, though she retained her offensive abilities. Rusalka and all of the LDO except for Kircheisen survived this incident (the Verfaulender segen side story in the visual novel) and would go on to attempt to conduct the final ritual in 2006. Rusalka’s fate varies depending on the player, and may be killed by Ren Fujii or Shirou Yusa, or betrayed and killed by Valeria Trifa and Tubal Cain. Battle vs. Kurumi Tokisaki (by SPARTAN 119) Rusalka Schwagelin laughed with psychotic glee as she rampaged through the streets of Suwahara, Japan, crushing dozens of victims beneath a gigantic spiked wheel as she chains lashed out in all directions, seizing still others as they tried to flee and dragging them into her shadow, down to suffer in castle of torture. As people fled in all directions from the supernatural horror that stood before them, one man stood his ground, an officer of the Suwahara City police department. He knew what manner of monster he faced, but whatever this madness was, he had to put it to an end to it. The officer drew his sidearm, Nambu Model 60 pistol, and took aim at red-haired girl who wielded the countless chains and spikes that had now claimed hundreds of victims. He pulled the trigger five times, each time the gun discharged in a flash of fire. He had struck the perpetrator of this massacre five times in the chest, certainly enough to put down that monster dressed as a child. And yet, when the gun fell silent, Rusalka Schwagelin was unharmed, having hardly even felt the impact of the bullets, feeling as though a feather had brushed up against her. Rusalka turned to face the police officer. She was less than five feet tall, and yet the officer had never faced a more terrifying person in his life. Rusalka walked up to right up to the police officer, who hurriedly reloaded his pistol, just managing to get a single .38 caliber cartridge into his revolver. Not having time to load any more rounds, he settled for this tactical reload. He must have missed his last five shots due to the shock of the spectacle he witnessed, but this time, the girl was less than the two meters from him. It was impossible to miss- would only take one bullet to end this... Without even responding to the gun aimed dead at her face, Rusalka kept casually walking forward. At a range of about a meter and half, the police officer fired the one round he had managed to rechamber. The bullet flew landed right between Rusalka's eyes... but it did not do so much as break her skin. The round bounced off her forehead as though it had impacted the armor of a tank. Rusalka let out a high-pitched, girlish laugh as she said, "You're the strong, courageous type, aren't you", the witch said to her victim, in an almost flirtatious, seductive tone of voice, "You know, I like that kind of man". As Rusalka walked right up to the officer, he tried to get away, only to realized the he was completely unable to move. "Lets see if you can keep it up long enough to satisfy me", Rusalka said as she ran one finger down his chest to his belt and licked her lips. At that moment, the police officer felt his body start to sink into the ground. He tried to resist, but was powerless to move as he was dragged down to become one more plaything of the blood-stained witch. "Ara Ara, it seems you have similar tastes to me", a female voice said to Rusalka as she devoured her latest victim. As she turned to face the source of the voice, Rusalka Schawagelin spotted a black-haired girl in a "gothic lolita" dress standing the middle of the ruined street. "Or perhaps not", Kurumi Tokisaki continued, "You simply take pleasure in torturing innocents simply for the fun of it.. I, on the other hand, find it much more satisfying to take that kind of monster, and show them the meaning of fear and pain, before I devour them whole, flesh, blood, and soul... and you... you look simply... delicious". Kurumi licked her lips as she spoke. "Ooooohhh... scary words", Rusalka said, "But let's see if you have anything to back them up with!" At that, a swarm of rusted iron chains ending it what appeared to be meat hooks flew towards Kurumi. Kurumi evaded the attack, causing the chains to slam into the ground, shattering the pavement as Kurumi jumped into the air and drew what looked like a flintlock pistol and carbine. Kurumi flew forward at Rusalka, firing the dual guns, looking like a scene out of the Matrix, however, the witch dodged all of the bullets. As she dodged the bullets, Rusalka brought her chains back around, striking Kurumi in the back and binding her in the chains. Then, pair of stone walls studded in spikes appeared and immediately closed inwards, crushing Kurumi to a bloody pulp. "Was that it!?", Rusalka asked, sounding disappointed, "Is that the best you can do!?" As she finished her sentence, Rusalka felt a force strike her in the back. It had not damaged her, but she realized she was completely unable to move. At that moment, the shadow witch learned what it felt like to be the one completely immobilized. Then, a second projectile flew towards the remains of Kurumi. At once, the dead girl reformed- it was liked a reverse of Ehrenberg's powers. "You didn't really think you had won, that easily did you?", the newly revived Kurumi said. At the same time, dozens of other "Kurumis" walked out from the darkness with weapons raised. "You can't kill me, for I am many." As she finished speaking, all of the Kurumi clones opened fire. Rusalka was struck by a hail of bullets from their magic flintlocks. The witch collapsed under the sheer volume of fire. The fusilade from the Kurumi clones continued for several seconds, before her guns finally fell silent. Less than a second later, Rusalka Schwagelin pushed her self back up, the effect of the time stop bullet having apparently ended. The wounds from the swarm of bullets glowing with a reddish light as they regenerated. "Impressive, most impressive", Rusalka said with a maniacal laugh, "But I've discovered a few tricks of my own over the years. And I have a lot more experience in this world than you think. Let me show you!" After she finished her sentence, Rusalka broke into an unearthly-sounding song, in a language that sounded like German. Kurumi could not understand the words, and yet, she was mesmerized by the otherworldly aura exuded by the witch, at once terrifying, but also impossible to look away from. Rusalka finished her song with four words: "Briah: Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre". As soon as she finished the last syllable, giant black shapes seemed to grow from the shadows around her. At the command of witch, they Voracious Shades of the Castle of Torture overcame the surrounding Kurumi clones like a tsunami, absorbing them all into her personal torture chamber. For the second time, Rusalka thought she had one, and the second time, she was quickly proven wrong. Suddenly, all color in the city seemed to vanish before her eyes. At the same time, she felt her strength slowly being drained from her. It was just like the Briah of her comrade, Wilhelm Ehrenberg, and yet she did not sense his presence. "Surprised", Kurumi's voice asked. Dozens more clones of the spirit were flying above her. Rusalka tried to use her shadows to attack them, but they kept flying out of range, all the while strafing her with their pistols, as though taunting her. "I call it the 'City of Devouring Time'", Kurumi continued, "No matter how strong you are, all the time you have left in your life, every last drop of your life force will be mine to devour..." "YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" Rusalka yelled, "I will transcend death to burn forever like a star in the skies!" As she yelled her insane ravings, Rusalka pulled out all the stops, tendrils of shadow whipping through the air. Several of the Kurumi clones were caught by surprise and captured, but most of them evaded. Rusalka disappeared into the shadows as the rest of the Kurumi tried to attack, placing herself on top of a skyscraper and ambushing several more of the Kurumi clones. She had to take devour them all of before they did the same to her. As she took in the yet another of Kurumi's parallel selves, Rusalka Schwagelin felt a pain in her stomach like the indigestion from hell. Less than a second later, the her chest exploded outwards like a something out of Aliens. Out for the witch's chest burst first a storm of bullets, and then dozens of Kurumi clones. The breach of her castle of torture had impacted her physical body. Rusalka lay there on the roof of the tower, mortally wounded, too weak to stand. Several clones appeared in front of her. "This is where the fun end, I'm afraid. I think this fate is rather appropriate for you...", Kurumi said as she stood over the dying witch. From behind, several disembodied hands started to drag her into the shadows to be 'devoured' by Kurumi and her clones, "Farewell, Rusalka Schwagelin". At that, Rusalka Schwagelin died the same way as so many of her victims, dragged into the abyss... Expert's Opinion While Rusalka Schwagelin had massive durability and formidable offensive and defensive magic, the experts believed she would eventually be overcome by the sheer number of parallel selves that Kurumi could summon. Adding in the fact that she would be constantly weakened by the City of Devouring Time only hastened her inevitable defeat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tanya von Degurechaff and Izetta (by SPARTAN 119) Suwahara, Japan, 1994 Rusalka Schwagelin ducked and dodged, desperately attempting to dodge the hail of gunfire flying at her from the support towers of the Suwahara suspension bridge, thanks to a ritual conducted by those Doppeladler assassins, bullets no longer gave her "special treatment"- with armor of Die Ewigkeit gone, single well-placed round would be enough to put an end to the red witch's murder spree of over 300 years. Both Rusalka and her comrade, Wilhelm Ehrenberg were having to place all their concentration into dodging the bullets, while their third comrade, a man known as Rot Spinne- "The Red Spider", had much less difficulty in dodging the attacks. Spinne managed to evade the gunfire easily, looking as though he were in the middle of an elaborate dance routine, before at the same time unleashing the razor-sharp wire that was his "Ahnenerbe", sending it whipping through the air, slicing several of the assassins to pieces. The three soldiers of the Longinus Dreizen Orden were at least out of immediate danger... Or so they though. For none of them realized that Rusalka was not the only witch in Suwahara tonight. Izetta, the White Witch of Eylstadt did not know where she was. She had been fighting the Germanians, only to have her power drained by that Germanian Witch, and soon after she thought she had been hit by a stray round... but instead of dying, she was transported to her present location. She was flying over the land on her rifle, flanked by her explosive lances, metal shields, and glide bombs floating at her side. Looking around at her surroundings, she realized day had turned into night, and she was flying over a city that looked nothing like anywhere in Eylstadt. "Where... am I?", Izetta asked her self. Her question as cut off by the familiar sound of gunfire. Diving down below the clouds, she muzzle flashes coming from a large suspension bridge over a river leading out to sea. The bridge was covered in corpse and burning car, and at he center of it were three people. Moving in closer, she saw one of them, a red-haired girl, summon chain and spikes from thin air, and use them to impale her enemies. One of the two men of the group threw invisible projectiles that seemed to impale his foes, while the third, a pale-looking man whipped across the bridge with what looked like a wire of red light, which slashed through multiple people at once. Izetta did not know who these people were or what strange weapons they wielded, but she saw that they were all wearing Germanian uniforms, and that they seemed to wield some sort of magic like she did. They were the enemy, and she had to destroy them. "Go Forth!", Izetta yelled. At once, the two glide bombs flying at her flanks dove towards the bridge. Rusalka saw the bomb fly in and jumped dozens of meters with her superhuman strength, getting out of the blast radius. Wilhelm and Spinne however, did not get away in time, and were engulfed in a flash of fire which vaporized their bodies, now unprotected by Die Ewigkeit. Rusalka got up from the pavement on the other side of the bridge, realizing that she was largely unhurt, but covered in numerous scratches and scrapes from jumping on to the pavement. For the first time in 50 years, the red witch felt pain. Fighting through the now unfamiliar sensation of pain, the red witch got up. Flying towards her, she spotted a girl clad all in white, with red hair, though much shorter than her own, riding on what looked like a flying anti-tank rifle. Rusalka evaded several shots from Izetta's rifle, the 20mm rounds blowing large holes into the pavement on the other, before getting up and turning to face the rival witch. Open this link in a new tab "I'd be careful if I were you", Rusalka said to the rival witch, "Keep coming at me like that, and I might just... eat you alive..." As Izetta dove at Rusalka as second time, an open iron maiden appeared floating in midair, just in front of her path. Izetta swerved to the right just in time, and the torture device instead snapped shut over one of Izetta's four metal shields, devouring along with one of her explosive lances. As Izetta turned to make a second attack run on Rusalka, the red witch had disappeared... As Izetta looked around, attempting to located her foe, she heard the sound of clanking chains. Dozens of chains tipped in spikes flew in from all directions and entangled the White Witch, pulling her down from her rifle and slamming her against the asphalt several meters below her. Miraculously, Izetta has not been seriously injured by the impact, but she was now bound against the side of a car. Rusalka appeared out of a void of shadow right in front of her bound prey, and advanced forward licking her lips. As she did, Rusalka summoned tendrils of shadow from beneath her. The Voracious Shades of her Castle of Torture advanced out towards their prey, ready to claim add one more soul the bloody witch's nightmarish pocket dimension... But they never got the chance. Rusalka never realized that, while Izetta was immobilized, her rifle was still very much under her control. The weapon flew in from the side and fired into Rusalka's torso from point blank range. Under most circumstances, Rusalka wouldn't have felt so much as a bee sting from this, however, with her mortality briefly restored, the 20mm round tore through her flesh, blasting her nearly in half in a red mist. As the dead husk of Rusalka Schwagelin hit the pavement, her chains binding her evaporated into nothingness. Rusalka's body too disintegrated, the fate of a fallen user of Die Ewigkeit. But the White Witch's battle was not over tonight. From behind her, she heard the voice of another stranger in a strange world give a shout of "Damn you Being X!". Looking up, she saw a small blonde girl armed with a rifle flying through the air. She had to be another witch like her. While her uniform was different from the one she killed, she too wore the Iron Cross. Open this link in a new tab Tanya Degurechaff did not know what was going on- it looked like she was back in her old world- the one from back when she was a Japanese businessman, and yet, there was an enemy mage coming flying right at her, riding on an anti-tank rifle like a witch rode a broomstick. "More insects for me to stomp out, Being X?!", Tanya asked, "Bring it!" As Izetta flew towards Tanya, she fired her anti-tank rifle. Tanya raised her shield just in time to block the 20mm rounds, which exploded against the field of magical energy. Tanya raised her Mondragon rifle and fired several magically enhanced bullets at Izetta. Fortunately for the White Witch, she managed managed to raise one of the large metal shields that flew alongside her, blocking all of the rounds. After her initial burst of fire, Tanya flew in, sweeping left and right trying to get a shot past the shield, but Izetta was too quick for her. Failing that, Tanya flew forward, her bayonet glowing with magical energy. Tanya thrust past the massive steel shield, only for Izetta to suddenly sweep it to the right, the force knocking the Mondragon out of her hands, sending the rifle falling into depths of the river below. Izetta then struck Tanya with the telekinetically-controlled metal shield, the plate of steel as thick as tank armor sending the Imperial mage flying into one of the support towers of the bridge. The White Witch of Eylstadt then launched five of her remaining explosive lances at the point where Tanya hit the bridge. The armor-piercing tips embedded themselves into the structure before detonating and collapsing the support tower. Izetta had vanquished the Devil of the Rhine... Or so she thought. Suddenly, Izetta saw a great glow, like a new star in the sky. It was Tanya, having escaped to the explosion and flown upwards. A large magic circle appeared around her new gun, a SIG MKMS. Izetta flew upwards, preparing to attack, but it was too late. Tanya fired the weapon, sending a single bullet, which glowed with magic power towards her foe. As the bullet neared Izetta, the round detonated in a massive ball of fire the annihilated what remained of the bridge after the battle, as well as everything else within a city block. The explosion instantly reduced Izetta to a blackened husk that collapsed into dust and fell to the ground. As the fireball from her diffusive magic "fuel air bomb" dissipated below her, Tanya smiled darkly towards the heavens and said, "You're next, Being X! Come on down her and fight me, you coward!" First Place: Tanya von Degurechaff Second Place: Izetta Third Place: Rusalka Schwagelin Expert's Opinion The experts noted that, without her superhuman durability, Rusalka struggled to evade gunfire even from a squad of normal infantry. Against the heavy explosives of Izetta and Tanya, this weakened form of her was left with weapons ill-suited to combat ranged and flying attackers, scoring her third place. Izetta, meanwhile, won against Rusalka, but could not stand up to the more versatile firepower of Tanya's magic bullets and the defense of her shield. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors